fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Demolothor
Demolothor is an aggressive Flying Wyvern that lives in the mountains that first appears in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World Physiology and Appearance Demolothor has dark blue and turquise Skin. The light blue crest on it´s head glows when it is angered. It has protective osteoderms on it´s back. It´s underside is covered in extremely small hair, that, when rubbed against it´s Talons, produce electricity. This electricity is then channeled through a Special organ called the "Lightning-bladder" to later be fired onto enemies either through the mouth, Demolothor´s crest or it´s claws. Demolothor hunts like many other wyverns, however it has a Special tactic. It creates small storms that scare it´s Prey and make it search for cover. There, Demolothor will already wait for it. When the prey arrives, Demolothor will kill it, by forcefully crushing it´s ribs to immobilize it, before Breaking it´s neck. When a Demolothor crosses ways with possible opponents like Astalos, it will try to intimidate them, by lighting up parts of it´s Body. If it Encounters a weaker enemy, it uses blue light, but if there is a rival as strong or stronger than itself, Demolothor will try and use red light to scare it away. Male Demolothor will attack anything on sight, even taking on Elder Dragons. Female Demolothor are a bit more peaceful and actually care a lot About their Young. An aggressive Demolothor´s power is comparable to that of a weaker Elder Dragon. Behavior Demolothor is a highly aggressive creature. It attacks most Things on sight and will even pick on a fight with Deviljho and Bazelgeuse. It is solitary and Males leave their mate, after their babies are hatched. Demolothor are active during the day, but can also sometimes be spotted during nighttime. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain In it´s Habitat, Demolothor is at the top of the Food Chain. It hunts most animals and will protect it´s territory. Behavior towards other Monsters Demolothor is protective About it´s territory and will attack any Intruders on sight, especially during mating-season Tracks Demolothor marks it´s territory with scratches on Floors and walls. It has big, bird-like footprints. Sometimes, it will leave Electric Saliva behind. Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors If another large Monster enters the area, Demolothor will ignore the hunter instantly and attack the intruder. If it wins, it goes into rage mode, but it will flee after taking enough Damage. = Cutscenes The hunter is sent out to do the urgent quest "The demon of frost", in wich he/she has to hunt a Lokorimos in the great mountains. When the Lokorimos flees into it´s nest to Sleep, a cutscene will start, when the hunter arrives at the Lokorimos´ nest. A Demolothor will attack the Lokorimos, but the Lokorimos will dispel it. The quest will then continue. In the quest "the angel of storm" the hunter has to hunt a Demolothor in the great mountains. He/She will find a dead Lokorimos. Sparks are protuding from it´s Body.The roar of Demolothor can be heard, before the Wyvern flies over the hunter. It lands and the fight Begins. Theme Demolothor has the same theme as Frozen Demolothor and Dragonbreath Demolothor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anIzTEzqvTY Rage and Tired States Raged State: When enraged, the lightblue parts (Horns, wings, Spikes, claws, eyes) of Demolothor will turn red. Tired State: Like most other Monsters, a tired Demolothor can just attack with physical attacks. Mounts If Demolothor isn´t successfully mounted, it will do a divebomb-attack that deals high Damage to the hunter. Ecological Information In-Game Information Habitat Information Demolothor mainly lives in the mountains, but can rarely be spotted in forested Areas. Ecological Niche Demolothor is an Apex-predator and hunts nearly everything in it´s habitat Biological Adaptations The Ancestors of Demolothor didn´t have the crest, but they developed it, to master it´s electricity. Unlike today, Demolothor´s Ancestors had no fur on the underside of their Body. Demolothor developed it, to have full Control over when to use it´s electricity. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Electric Wing Wyvern * Superfamily: Thunder Wyvern * Family: Demolo Battle: Normal Mode: * Tailswipe * Ram * Thunderbreath: Demolothor shoots a beam of Lightning out of his mouth that deals moderate Damage and inflicts thunderblight * Divebomb: Demolothor smashes into the Ground and deals high Damage. * Thunderball: Demolothor shoots an orb of Lightning, that deals small Damage and inflicts thunderblight * Lightning Axe: Demolothor smashes it´s head into the Ground and creates an Electric explosion * Lightning Hammer: Demolothor flies up, turns un it´s back and smashes into the Ground, dealing high Damage and inflicting Thunderblight * Thundertalon: Demolothor swipes with it´s Talons. Deals small Damage, inflicts Thunderblight and can sometimes cause bleeding. * Thunderbeam: Demolothor charges electrical Energy between it´s wings and Releases it in a beam of electricity. * Supercharge: Demolothor shoots beams of lightnings out of it´s wings * Swoop: Demolothor will fly up and then swoop down at the hunter, causing him/her to bleed. Rage Mode: * Lightningbreath: Demolothor shoots a beam of Lightning out of his mouth that deals moderate Damage and inflicts severe thunderblight. * Thunderbomb: Same as Divebomb, but inflicts severe thunderblight. * Thunderball: Demolothor shoots an orb of Electricity, that deals small Damage and inflicts severe thunderblight. * Thunder Axe: Demolothor smashes it´s head into the Ground and creates an electric explosion * Thunder Hammer: Demolothor flies up, turns un it´s back and smashes into the Ground, dealing high Damage and inflicting severe thunderblight. * Electric talon: Demolothor swipes with it´s Talons. Deals small Damage, inflicts severe Thunderblight and can sometimes cause bleeding. * Lightning beam: Demolothor charges Electric Energy between it´s wings and Releases it in a beam of Energy * Apocalypse: Demolothor shoots beams of lightning out of it´s wings Breakable Parts: * Head * Tail * Legs * Wings * Crest Physical Damage Effectiveness: * Head: Cut ★★, Smash ★★★, Shot ★★ * Wings: Cut ★, Smash ★★★, Shot ★ * Body: Cut ★★★, Smash ★, Shot ★ * Legs: Cut ★, Smash ★★★, Shot ★★ * Tail: Cut ★★★, Smash ★, Shot ✖ Element Effectiveness: * Fire:★ * Water:★ * Ice:★★★ * Dragon:✖ * Thunder:✖ * Earth:★★ * Wind:★ Status Effectiveness: * Poison: ★★ * Sleep: ★★★ * Paralysis:✖ * Blast:★ * Stun:★ * Blind:★★ Shiny Item Drops: Material Drops: * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear * Demolothor Scale (+) * Demolothor Shell (+) * Demolothor Carapace (+) Slinger Drops: * Flashpods Interactions with other Monsters Demolothor v.s. Deviljho: When Deviljho enters the area, Demolothor will land in front of it and spread it´s wings. It will light it´s wings up to glow red. The Deviljho will roar at the Demolothor, before grabbing it by the neck. The Demolothor will Scratch it´s face with it´s Talon. There is a 50% Chance of the Deviljho flinching and letting the Demolothor go. If this happens, the Demolothor will bite at the Deviljho multiple times. The Deviljho will then flee. However, if this doesn´t happen the Deviljho will Smash the Demolothor into the Ground and roar. The Demolthor will shoot a Lightning at the Deviljho, making it flinch. The Demolothor will then flee. (Winner: Random) Demolothor v.s. Bazelgeuse: When Bazelgeuse enters the area, Demolothor will attack it first. It will Smash it to the Ground and roar, before bombarding it with Lightning. The Bazelgeuse will turn on it´s back and cause a giant Explosion, that causes the Demolothor to fall. The Bazelgeuse will then flee. (Winner: Demolothor) Demolothor v.s. Rathalos: When Rathalos enters the area, Demolothor will fly up to it and roar. The Rathalos will do the same before they get into a fight. If Rathalos is the first one to attack, it will come out as the Victor, however, if Demolothor attacks first, it is the one to win. They will clash in the air, attacking each other with their Talons. If Rathalos attacked first, it will shoot a giant Fireball at the Demolothor, causing it to flee. If the Demolothor attacked first, it will shoot a Lightning-beam at the Rathalos, pushing it back and finally causing it to fall to the Floor. (Winner: Random) Demolothor v.s. Rajang: When Rajang enters the area, Demolothor will fly towards it. The Rajang will roar, before Jumping onto it, and punching it in the face. The Demolothor will shake in the air. Eventually, the Monsters will cover themselves with Lightning, and the only Thing that can be seen are blue and yellow Clouds clashing each other. They will turn green for a short second, before theres a red Explosion. The roar of the Demolothor can be heard and the Rajang will fall to the Floor. It will get up quickly and flee in panic. (Winner: Demolothor) Demolothor v.s. Zinogre: When Zinogre enters the area, Demolothor will land and slowly walk towards it. Zinogre will do the same Thing. They will just stare at each other, each of their eyes glowing in light-blue. Thunder can be heard rumbling in the Background, before Lightning will surround the two. They will both roar at each other. Zinogre will jump at the Demolothor and push it to the Floor, but the Demolothor will bite its paw. The Zinogre will flinch, but will use it´s other paw to scratch the Demolothor´s head. The Demolothor will manage to escape the Zinogre and flee. (Winner:Zinogre) Demolothor v.s. Tigrex: When Tigrex enters the area, Demolothor will just roar at it. The Tigrex will do the same, since they know, that, if they fight, no one of them will survive. (Winner:None) Demolothor v.s. Lokorimos: When Lokorimos enters the area, Demolothor will stop with whatever he´s doing and will instantly attack the Lokorimos. They will roar, before Shooting their respective beams at each other. There´s a 50 % Chance of winnig for each one of them. If Demolothor will win, it´s beam will turn red for a few Moments, bringing the Lokorimos to the Ground. If Lokorimos wins, Demolothor will roar, before fleeing. (Winner:Random) Demolothor v.s. Astalos: When an Astalos enters the area, Demolothor will roar at it. The Astalos shoots a beam of Lightning at it, but so does the Demolothor. Finally, the Demolothor´s beam will overcome the Astalos´ and the Astalos will flee. (Winner:Demolothor) Demolothor v.s. Nergigante: When a Nergigante enters the area, it will attack the Demolothor first. The Elder Dragon will wrestle with it to try and bring it to the Ground. However, the Demolothor will Smash it´s tail into the Nergigante´s face. The Nergigante will shoot Spikes at the Demolothor, before flying away. (Winner: Tie, both take Damage) Demolothor v.s. Kushala Daora: When a Kushala Daora enters the area, the Demolothor will roar at it and attack. The Kushala Daora will create a Storm around itself that spins the Demolothor around. However, the Demolothor will manage to Escape it, and launch itself on the Daora´s back, smashing it to the Ground. (Winner:Demolothor) Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: Adrenaline +1, Attack Up (Medium), Razor Sharp +1, Thunder Attack Up (Large), Ice Res -20 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Quests Low Rank (Village) TBA High-Rank (Village) TBA Low Rank (Hub) TBA High Rank (Hub) TBA G-Rank TBA Creation/Notes/Trivia * Demolothor is based on the nordic god Thor (God of Thunder). Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:FrostSpino